


just the sight of you

by bashfulcreature



Category: Smosh
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smosh Community Writing Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/pseuds/bashfulcreature
Summary: It's a lonely feelin', wavin' you goodbye /I don't know what I'm leavin' until the moment is gone





	just the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note for the people reviewing the fics for the competition, I've never written a song fic before so I'm not sure I did it right :( I hope I did okay!!

_It's a lonely feelin', wavin' you goodbye /_

_I don't know what I'm leavin' until the moment is gone_

Shayne sees him for the first time at 8:39am, on a Monday. He’s on his way to audition for this Disney Channel show, _So Random_ _!_ , and the guy is sitting in the seat opposite, reading a book. He’s cute, in a dorky kind of way, with his glasses and curly black hair and old hoodie. Shayne is staring at him, he’s fully aware of it, but looking at the cute stranger is a good distraction from the anxiety the audition is giving him.

The guy looks up from time to time and his cheeks are pink when he meets Shayne’s eyes. It’s endearing- Shayne can tell that the stranger is trying not to look at him but is failing pretty spectacularly. He takes it as a compliment.

Ten minutes later, when stranger meets his gaze again, he actually smiles - albeit little shyly, half hiding behind his book. It’s absolutely fucking adorable. Shayne smiles back, nodding slightly.

“Are you enjoying your book?” He finds himself asking, “I read it a few months ago. It’s really good.”

Stranger seems surprised. “Uh- yeah,” he says. His voice is nice, and Shayne suddenly realises it’s the kind of voice he wants to hear again. And _again_.

“Cool. The second one is even better, you’ll see.” He smiles, hoping he’s not coming across as creepy, but stranger puts down his book and smiles in turn.

“I’ve heard great things about the second one too, I’m so excited to read it. This guy is one of my favourite authors, though, so I’m probably a little biased.” Stranger chuckles, pushing up his glasses and jiggling his leg. He’s a little nervous too, apparently.

“My name is Shayne. I’m sorry if I distracted you from your book.” Shayne says, and stranger laughs again.

“Nah, it’s fine. I have a job interview later today and I was trying to distract myself, but it wasn’t working anyway. My name is Damien.”

“Nice to meet you, Damien,” Shayne says. He finds himself liking the way strangers name rolls of his tongue. _Damien_.

“I actually have an audition in about an hour. I was trying to distract myself too.” He adds.

“You’re an actor?” Damien asks, leaning forward ever so slightly like Shayne peaked his interest. _Good_. Finally.

“Yeah. It’s for a Disney show but um, it sounds really fun. I’m not sure I’ll get it, though.”

“Disney? Dude, that’s really cool! I hope you get it. Break a leg, Shayne.”

Shayne, at that moment, decides that the way Damien says his name is by far the prettiest he’s ever heard.

“Thanks. You too, by the way.”

Damien is shoving his book in his backpack. He smiles at Shayne and extends his hand.

“This is my stop. Bye, Shayne. I hope I’ll see you again soon.”

“I- bye, Damien. Good luck.” Shayne takes Damien’s hand and gives it a firm shake. His skin is so soft, so pale. So _pretty_.

—

Shayne spends an embarrassing amount of time thinking about Damien. He finds himself looking out for him, on the subway, in the streets, especially in the area where Damien got off that morning. No sign of that head of dark hair, though. No soft green eyes, no old hoodies, no black rimmed glasses. No checkered vans.

Dammit. Shayne is in so deep, so soon. This doesn’t happen to him. Like, _ever_.

But he doesn’t see Damien again, and life moves on. He gets the _So Random!_ job, makes friends with a guy named Scott, goes on a couple of dates that never actually work out. He doesn’t think about Damien as much, though sometimes he finds himself looking at the back of someone’s head and thinking maybe, just _maybe_ , could it be?

It never is.

  


Two months later, Shayne misses his train.  
  
It’s fine. The next one is only in fifteen minutes. He’ll be _fine_. So he buys himself a coffee in the train station shop, and sits on a bench waiting for it to arrive.

“Shayne?”

_Huh_. That voice sounds familiar. Shayne looks up from his phone and almost drops his coffee.

“Damien!” He says, cringing at how eager he sounds.

“Hey, man! It’s been a while!” Damien says. He’s smiling, cheeks pink just like Shayne remembers, yet somehow even better, pinker, softer. He sits down next to Shayne, dropping his bag on his lap.

“Yeah. Have you been taking the 8:46 train all along?” Shayne asks. Damien nods.

“Damn. I was taking the one before. I guess that’s why we never crossed paths.”

Damien smiles again, eyes twinkling. “Have you been looking for me, Shayne?” he asks. His voice is teasing, and it does things to Shayne. Damn.

“I- maybe,” he admits. Damien beams at him and, suddenly, Shayne can’t really breathe because he’s overwhelmed by the need to hold him, kiss him, feel him. _Anything_.

Instead, he grabs his phone and holds it out to Damien.

“Hey, Damien, can I have your number? I'd love to take you out to dinner, if that's okay with you.”

  


_Now that I'm here, I got reason to believe /_

_Just the sight of you is getting the best out of me_

  


Shayne starts missing his train a little more often.


End file.
